A Journey of Love
by Sirnight777
Summary: A trainer on his journey discovers a new team has appeared, the missing pieces of his past, and something he never expected. Rated M for swearing, violence, and maybe more if my mind decides to get dirty. Eventual OCxpokemon
1. Darrin: 4, Kanto: 0

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pokemon or any character from the anime/manga/games that might get a cameo in the story. I do own Darrin and any other OCs I put in the story.  
Also I apologize for the many nerd moments that will most likely appear through out the story X3

(thinking), ("_communicating mentally"_), (-"_pokemon communicating mentally_"-), -sound effect-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's the middle of the afternoon, and a beautiful spring day. A flock of Pidgeotto are flying over a large city that's full of plants and people. Kids are running around, some playing games, and others are heading off into a forest to either train or play with their pokemon. In what looks like a large garden full of flowers, trees, and grass pokemon, there's a large circular building with a greenhouse attached to it, and a cobblestone sidewalk leading to the entrance. Loud crashing and yelling can be heard from inside of the main building. Today a trainer challenged the gym leader of this city. In the middle of the building is the battlefield where the trainer and the leader are battling.

The bleachers are full of young women and their grass pokemon that are cheering for the leader, and on the left end of the battlefield is the female leader. She had brown eyes, and black hair going down to her shoulder, and a yellow kimono with a light red hakama. On the opposite end of the field was the a young male trainer with short brown hair that was neck length, and eyes that matched its color. He was wearing a black T-shirt and blue jeans with a black belt around his waist, and a large yellow rucksack that rested under his right arm with the strap hanging from his left shoulder. That trainer is me, and this is my story.

"Alright Lucia, finish it with Blaze Kick!" I yelled as her leg lit up before delivering a burning drop kick to the heavily damaged Tangela.

"Gela...Tan..gelaaa..." it murmured before falling backwards.

A girl in a striped dress raised her arm with a red flag and pointed to me.

"Tangela is unable to battle! Victory goes to Lucia.". Lucia ran to me and jumped into my arms with a wide grin on her face.

"Great job Lucia." I told her while hugging her.

"Ruurr, rio riolu ru!" she yipped back before the judge said loudly "So far the leader has only one pokemon left, while the challenger still has all three of his. Leader, please send out your next pokemon!".

"Alright, let's show them what the power of nature can do. Go Vileplume!" she said as an over-sized Vileplume wobbled out to the field from the sidelines.

The ref turned to me and asked, "Challenger, will you make a substitution?".

I looked down at the little black and blue Riolu who was in bad shape from her fights with Victreebel and Tangela and nodded before calling Lucia back to her ball.

I placed her ball onto my belt before pulling off another ball before taunting the leader, "If your next pokemon is as strong as they say, then my next pokemon shouldn't be a threat at all. But then again she is my strongest pokemon and my partner, so don't expect an easy match. Go Serene!".

I threw the ball into the middle of the arena, and after the basic beam of light dissipated, a dancing Kirlia appeared from it. She was wearing two yellow ribbons, one tied to her hair on each side, which she tightened up, pretending to ignore her opponent. Finally, she turned to the Vileplume and took a long look at it, before turning her head away with a smug look on her face.

"Lia kirlia." she said to the Vileplume with a smug look, as if she was saying he wasn't worth her time. The leader finally had enough and commanded her pokemon.

"Vileplume use Stun Spore!". Its large petals twitched before it sprayed a large Stun Spore cloud at Serene.

"Serene, you know what to do.". She turned to me and looked at me with a red face before nodding, "Kir!" before Teleporting behind Vileplume and using Psychic.

She smiled wickedly before raising her hand and sending it into the ceiling. It yelled out in pain before getting thrown against the wall behind me, then the wall by the entrance, before she threw it back into the ceiling directly above the leader. She increased the pressure around it to hurt it one last time before releasing it from the attack.

As it fell to the floor the leader caught it before it could hit the ground and yelled, "Stop the match! Vileplume can't take anymore of this.".

"Vilepluuuume" it muttered trying to tell her it wanted to fight, before it fainted in her arms. The ref raised her arm and the red flag, "Vileplume is unable to battle. The battle goes to Darrin and Serene."

Serene Teleported and reappeared in front of me smiling.

"Perfect as always Serene." I said to her before kneeling down to hug her. She blushed and mewled at me before hugging back. Applause could be heard throughout the arena while the leader walked up to us clapping.

I stood up while still holding Serene in my arms as the leader said, "You and your pokemon were terrific, and I really enjoyed our battle, despite how brief it was. You and your pokemon worked perfectly together, and even overcame the power of nature itself, and for that you deserve this." She then held out her hand which held a small multicolored badge in it.

"With this, you will have proof of your victory in the Celadon City gym.". I took it and showed it to Serene before bowing.

"Thank you for the battle Miss Erika.". Then Serene and I yelled out as I held the badge up, "Alright! We got the Rainbow Badge.".

"Kirlia lia!". Erika and all the girls that worked there applauded us as we walked out of the gym.

"Hey Serene, do you wanna go pick up a victory lunch after we stop by the Pokemon Center?".

She looked up at me wide eyed knowing what this meant. "Kirlia!".

10 minutes later---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-ding- "Hello and welcome to the Pokemon Center. How may I help you?". Serene and I walked through the large waiting room up to the counter.

"Can you check my pokemon please?" I asked her while taking the balls off my belt and setting them on the table.

I knelt down to pick Serene up but she backed away from me.

"-sighs- Serene, I know you don't like being away from me, but you do need to get a check-up once in a while.". She glared at me before she walked around the counter and stood by Nurse Joy.

I flinched when she did that, seeing that the sensors on her head began to let off a dark red glow.

("_Sorry Serene. I'll make it up to you later, okay_.").

(-"_You'd better, especially after making me stay in that cramped ball during most of the battle earlier._"-).

"I'll go take care of them right now. You can wait here or take a look around town.". she told me before setting each ball into a tray.

While Nurse Joy and Serene walked off into the examination room I walked over to the nearest sofa and sat down dropping my rucksack to the side of my seat. After a few minutes of waiting I pulled out my badge cases from my coat pocket and looked at the newest addition. 8 badges from Sinnoh and now 4 badges from Kanto. I put the cases away and laid down on the sofa and started to reminisce on our journey.

(It seems like it's been so long since we left Hoenn. I wonder how everyone is doing.). I thought to myself before I picked up my rucksack and pulled out a photo with a group of kids and adults in it. In the middle was a brown eyed boy with brown hair hanging in his face, wearing blue shorts and a white t-shirt, with a Ralts sitting on his shoulder that had a yellow ribbon tied around her neck. In his arms was a blue egg with black designs and a bow wrapped around it.

To his left was an older kid with blue eyes and hair that was almost the same shade of blue that hung down in front of his face. He wore a white long sleeved shirt and black pants, with a Feebas in his arms.  
I couldn't keep myself from laughing at the face he made trying to hold it still while it struggled in his arms.

The last kid was a girl standing to the right of the boy in the middle. She was only a few inches shorter than the boy, and she was wearing a pink dress, with green eyes and long green hair with black stripes in it.  
I chuckled looking at her hair, since it used to be black before she started dying it. I don't think it'll ever turn black again with the amount of dye she put in it. She had a shiny Growlith sitting next to her and a Castform sitting on her head.

I turned the picture over and looked at the date. It was the day my big brother Wallace left to start on his journey. I sighed and put the picture away before relaxing in my seat.

My vision was starting to get blurry, so I put the picture away and set my rucksack back onto the floor before I laid down on the sofa, nearly falling asleep soon after. Before I nodded off completely, something went through my mind.

(Why does Serene always give me that look when we're together?)

1 hour later-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was dreaming about the last time my friends and I were together, before being forced back into reality by the sounds of yelling and footsteps.

"Nurse Joy, We need your help.". Several kids came running in, each carrying an injured pokemon in their arms calling for Nurse Joy.  
She came running out of the room my pokemon were in sending a Chansey to finish the check-up for her.

"What happened to your pokemon, kids?". Some were crying to much to speak, while the rest were saying they were attacked while training. I was still half asleep so I didn't hear to much of their conversation, but when the words "Invincible" and "Trainer" came up, they had my full attention. I was about to get up to ask where this so-called 'Invincible Trainer' was at, when something tugged on my pant leg.

"Oh, hey Serene." I said to her while she climbed onto the sofa next to me. I smiled seeing that she wasn't angry with me anymore, so I figured I would try to make it up to her. I ran my hand through her hair while petting her head messing it up a bit. She blushed while I did this, humming to herself until I finished and pulled my hand away. She looked up at me and noticed my smile and the look I was giving her. She put her hands in her now bushy hair and freaked out. The whole time she spent combing it down with her hands she was staring daggers at me.

"So, How are you feeling?". After fixing her hair up, she hopped off the seat and turned to me. She raised her arm and pointed at me while winking, which I assumed was her trying to give me a thumbs-up. I smiled at her before looking back at the group of kids that were still trying to explain what happened to the nurse.

"You feel up for a fight?". She nodded while I stood up and we walked over to the nurse and the kids.

"So where is this guy that did this to your pokemon?". A few of them went on about staying away from him, but a brown haired boy wearing blue shorts and a red T-shirt with a white pokeball on it boy turned to me.

"Do you think you can beat him and pay him back for hurting my Sandshrew?".

I put my hand on the top of his head and grinned, "Kid, if me and Serene can't beat him, then we don't deserve our title. I wouldn't go around risking our reputation if I thought we couldn't win.".

"Alright then, I'll show you where he's at as long as I get to watch you kick his butt.".

My grin widened, "Deal.".

Nurse Joy walked up to me and bowed her head, "Thank you for taking care of this for me. This trainer has been keeping us busy for a few weeks now. The authorities would usually take care of this, but Officer Jenny has been out of town visiting Pewter City for awhile now."

She looked down and noticed Serene standing next to me and gave me a confused look. "When did Chansey bring your pokemon back out to you?".

"She didn't. Serene knows how to open her ball from the inside.". Serene raised her arm, smiling, "Kirlia!".

"You ready to go, kid?".

He nodded to me and handed his injured Sandshrew to Nurse Joy before the 3 of us walked out to hunt down our new opponent.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------To be Continued

So how was it? I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did making it. Sorry if parts of it were confusing. I know I didn't give enough information about each character, or the main characters background, but that's because I don't want to give to much away at the start. The longer the story goes, the more information I give out. I'm going to make you all work for it. Yes I really am that evil X3 kukukuku...


	2. A New Challenger Appears

Wow, I never expected to get so many complements about my story so quickly. Thanks to you all for making me remember why I like writing so much. . ...and you should all get on my knees and thank me for not doing the "Last time, our hero yada blah..." like on the show. X3 And thanks to those who gave me pointers on how to make my story better.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. If I did, it would be a machine that would make pokemon real so I could bring all my favorites to life. Now let's get this train a movin'. X3

**Edit**: I just finished editing the story so it should be easier to read, and also put in some parts that I forgot to put in. It's probably not as good as it could be, but oh well. Also I had to change Serenes way of communicating since it wasn't working right.

Just so you don't forget: (thinking), ("_communicating mentally_"), (-"_pokemon communicating mentally_"-), -sound effect-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During our walk from the pokemon center to the forest, I realized just how large the city truly was. When we first got to the city we made a dash for the gym, so I never noticed how big it was until now. I've been to Rustboro City in Hoenn, and both Jubilife and Veilstone City in Sinnoh, but none of them could compare to Celadon. There were trees and flowers as far as the eye could see: in gardens, in front of building, in windows, and I could've sworn I saw some on top of a building too. The main thing that caught my eye was the sky scraper sized department store. While Serene and I walked around getting awe struck at every turn, our guide was starting to get aggravated. Finally he couldn't stand it anymore and practically dragged us around until we reached the city limits. Now that we were at the border, we began our trek to the forest.

After about 30 minutes of nothing, the silence was broken. At least, for me it was.

(-_"Darrin?"_-). I jumped back startled, not realizing it was Serene.

They both stopped and turned to me, the kid with a confused look on his face, and Serene grinning, almost like she enjoyed watching me freak out.

"Do you need to go potty or somethin'?". I shook my head, embarrassed from my reaction.

"No. Just thought I heard something.".

"Then hurry up, weirdo!".

(-"_Yeah, hurry up weirdo_!"-). Serene told me with her hands covering her mouth, trying to muffle her laughing. I caught up with them before we continued our search, while giving Serene my 'I'm gonna get you back for that' look.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The farther we walked the more the city sank into the background, and by the time it disappeared our surroundings had changed completely. There were flowers and grass pokemon everywhere, but they didn't seem to happy about us walking through their territory. The few that didn't run away looked like they would attack if we got to close, which I know is something grass types arn't exactly known for. Something in the area must've been disturbing them, but I didn't think to much about it since we were walking through their home.

After a few minutes the fields of flowers started turning into trees, and all the grass pokemon were replaced with bug types, which meant we had to be close to the forest. Once again I found myself wondering about their strange behavior. A large group of Beedrill flew off in the direction we came from, which alerted Serene and I. We both knew that Beedrill would only run away when bad weather is about to hit, or if something is attacking their home and they can't get rid of it. I doubted that it was the former, since there wasn't a cloud in the sky. We continued our walk while watching for any more disturbed pokemon, until we came upon a sign stating that we were close to the forest.

We had finally reached the forest entrance and decided to take a break before we went trainer hunting. I dug through my rucksack and pulled out some store bought sandwiches, some bottles of water, and a jar of handmade pokechow.

"Hey kid, you hungry?".

He looked over at me, almost glaring, "The name's not kid! It's Miles.". I walked over to him and crouched down to his level while waving a sandwich at him.

"Okay then, 'Miles'. You want a sandwich?". He looked at it before nodding to me and snatching it and the water from my other hand. He walked over to the tree with the most shade, and I walked over to the tree stump Serene was currently sitting on, and sat on the ground next to it, sitting against it..

She was staring off into space, so I took it upon myself to get a little payback.

("_HEY SERENE_!").

"HOLY CRAP!". She jumped about 2 feet straight up and landed butt first on the ground. She stood up rubbing her butt before going off.

"Why did you scream at me, Darrin? I should melt your brain for that, and you know I could...what are you staring it?"

When she saw the look I was giving her, she quickly realized what she had done. We both glanced over at Miles, waiting to see his reaction, but he looked like he was more interested in his meal. We both sighed in relief before she hopped back onto the stump while giving me the 'puppy dog eyes' look.

(-"_I'm sorry, Darrin. It just slipped out. Don't be angry at me_."-). I wasn't about to get suckered in by that look, so when that didn't work she went for the one weakness she knew I had.

She covered her face as tears started streaming down her face. (-"_I'm -sniff-...I'm sorry Darrin_."-). She knew after a minute of this I would be wrapped around her tiny fingers.

"Serene, I didn't mean...oh man...-sighs-." I pulled her down into my lap and hugged her before saying to her in a calm voice, "Serene, I'm not mad at you dammit."

She wiped her eyes and looked up at me smiling. (-"_I knew it would work_."-).

I petted her head and sighed before saying to her, ("_Sometimes I don't know why I put up with you_.").

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little while after our ordeal, Serene was sitting on the stump, eating her pokechow, and Miles was finishing off the last of my sandwiches. I had pulled out my photo and was reminiscing again. I was to absorbed in the picture to notice Miles walking towards us.

"HEY! You have any sandwiches left?".

"No. You ate them all. There's no more food. I hope you're happy with yourself.". I growled at him.

"-burp- Actually, if you had some more I would be. What are you looking at anyways?".

"What, are you writing my autobiography or something? Well if you must know, it's my friends and family 2 years before I started my journey.".

He pointed to a kid in the background, "Let me guess...you're the fat kid in the back eating half a cake.". I glared at him while Serene laughed madly at the insult.

"I'm kidding. Who's the cute girl, and the tall guy next to you? He looks familiar.".

"The girl is my friend, Dita, and the guy is my older brother, Wallace.". Miles stared hard at the picture for a few minutes before it finally dawned on him.

"Wait, you mean The Wallace? The Sootopolis gym leader? I've seen a ton of his battles on t.v.. I can't believe you're related to him, but why don't you look anything like him?".

"Maybe I don't look like him because I'm adopted. That could be the reason." I told him with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Besides, haven't we rested long enough? It'll be getting dark soon, and I doubt this person we're looking for is stupid enough to stay out late." He huffed and walked over to a tree and leaned against it, waiting for me and Serene to get up.

I put the picture into my rucksack before standing up and dusting my butt off. Serene hopped off the stump and handed me the empty jar, then walked over to Miles and waited with him while I picked up all the trash. They should be happy they were out of earshot, because neither of them would like the things I was saying about them.

After getting the grunt work done with, we walked off into the forest. After 20 minutes walking we were getting close to the center of the forest, when Serene and I started to notice something.

(-"_Darrin, do you_...-)

I cut her off, ("_Yeah, I noticed it too. We haven't seen or heard a wild pokemon since we got to the entrance_."). We both could sense that something was coming, but we couldn't tell what.

"What is with both of you? Why are you both getting so jumpy?".

(-"_Someone's here_.-) Serene and I stopped in our tracks.

"Miles, get behind me. Now!". I scanned the surrounding area, while Serene tried to sense where this strange presence was coming from.

Miles stood there looking at us like we were crazy before muttering, "I should've known you were chicken from how jumpy  
you've been. I should've come here by myself...".

"MILES LOOK OUT!" I yelled while running over to him. Before he could say anything else I grabbed him and dove to the ground.

"What the heck is wrong with you, you...stupid..." He trailed off when he saw the row of trees he was standing in front of that were nothing but piles of ash now.

"Miles, go hide!". I commanded him before he got to his feet and ran behind one of the only trees that were still standing, leaving me and Serene to do all the work. While we waited for the next attack, we heard an ominous laugh that sent chills down my spine. Serene winced before dropping to her knees and grabbing her head. I knelt down next to her, knowing that our attacker might use this opening to get a sneak attack off.

"So, you two are our next victims, no?" A tall man walked out from behind a burnt tree. He had red hair and was covered in black clothing. He looked straight at me with eyes as red as fire itself.

"Since you have traveled out this far, and you managed to survive my first attack without any warning, the two of you might actually present me with a challenge." He snapped his fingers and a large tree caught on fire, soon burning down to nothing like it was a piece of paper. Standing behind it was a Typhlosion with an evil grin on its face. Serene looked up at me, and I could see the pain she was going through.

(-"_Darrin, it's a shadow pokemon_!"-). The moment she said that I knew we were in for a challenge. It was only going to get tougher due to the dark emotions emanating from the shadow, which were effecting Serene.

"I'll tell you what boy. Since you're still standing and haven't wet yourself yet, I'll make you a deal: Give me the Kirlia, and I'll give you a 10 second head start.". Serene looked at me knowing that there were several things in the world that I hated, and that this guy wasn't going to walk away from this fight in one piece. And right now this guy was doing 3 of them: Being a cocky, destructive punk that tries to bargain his way out of a beating. I stood up and helped Serene onto her feet, before turning my attention back to the trainer and his Typhlosion.

"-sighs- Serene, you ready to get your hands dirty?".

"Kirlia!" (-"_Let's go_!"-).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew, that took me longer to write than I though it would. Yes I left it as a cliffhanger, and the reason should be obvious. A little more of the heroes past was learned, along with a few other interesting things, although to me it felt more like filler than anything(then again I'm crazy X3). And for those of you that have any questions about the main character, hold them until the next chapter is out. Thanks for reading, and peace out. And if anyone that read the original version reads it, would you please tell me what you think of the changes?


	3. The Battle With a Shadow

**Disclaimer:** As much as I'd like to, I don't own Pokemon. Only my OCs. So after more than a week of procrastination, I finally finished the 3rd chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it, 'cause it was a bitch to write. Also, apologies for any sappy moments and confusing parts X3

**Warning**: Violence, and light swearing.

To you forgetful people: (thinking), ("_communicating mentally_"), (-"_pokemon communicating mentally_"-), -sound effect-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I turned to where Miles was hiding in time to see him running back to Celadon. At least now Serene and I can go all out against our opponent. I turned my attention back to the red haired man and his Typhlosion.

He pulled out a cigarette and lit it up before asking me, "So you aren't going to run?"

"I should be asking you that." I told him with a cocky tone.

He shrugged and gave me a disappointed look before saying, "You're no fun. Well then, if you aren't gonna run by choice, then I'll make you by force. Typhlosion, use Flamethrower!"

"Tyyy...phlosion!".It's back fired up before rearing back and firing off a Flamethrower. Serene and I jumped out of the way of the attack before going on the offensive.

"Serene, use Thunderbolt!". Serenes hands began to spark before she launched a Thunderbolt at it, while I picked up the largest, sturdiest branch I could find. When it came to battling shadows, we had our own strategy: Serene deals with the attacker, and I take out the controller. I started to sneak around the charred trees lugging the branch with me, while Serene launched another Thunderbolt at the Typhlosion. I made my way to a tree near the trainer, and prepared to attack. I took a few steps out from behind the tree hoping to sneak up on him, but he was gone. I heard laughter from behind me, and as I turned my face to see where it was coming from a foot hit me in the face. As I fell to my knees from the hit my attacker grabbed me by the throat and threw me into a tree. I stood up shaking from the damage my back took, too dazed to notice the blue and yellow blur heading for me. His Typhlosion hit me square in the chest with a Flame Wheel, knocking the wind out of me and slamming me against the tree.

"Get away from him now!". Serene yelled as an Energy Ball hit it in the back. The trainer stood there looking shocked before he grinned.

"So, you have a talking pokemon. That'll get me some bonus points with the boss. Finish off the trainer, then we'll deal with the Kirlia.". The Typhlosion nodded and turned its attention back to me. It raised it paw before its claws turned silver, signaling a Metal Claw attack. I closed my eyes knowing I wasn't going to survive the attack. Before it hit me, I didn't think about what I would miss out on, or if anyone would miss afterwards. All I could think about was Serene and what would happen to her.

("_Serene..._")

"I _said_ get away from him, you bastard!" Serene growled at him. I opened my eyes and saw her floating in front of me, blocking the attack with Protect. It jumped back before turning to its trainer.

An evil grin spread across his lips before saying, "Typhlosion, use Fire Blast!".

The fire on its back flared up even more and started growing in size before opening its mouth and charging up the attack. It reared back before firing a large fireball at us. As it flew towards us its shape changed into the japanese symbol for fire. Serene used Protect again and a large barrier with a purple hue surrounded her. The attack connected with the barrier, hitting it with enough force to make it warp and bend from all the power it had.

(-"_Darrin, get away before the barrier breaks_!"-)

As it began to dissolve she turned to see if I moved out of the way, and began to panic when she saw that I had collapsed. The hit to my chest and the burns I received from the Typhlosions Flame Wheel had taken its toll on me. Tears started streaming down her face, knowing if she moved from where she was standing to help me we would both be incinerated, and she couldn't Teleport both of us out of the before the Fire Blast hit.

("_Serene, I'm sorry for getting you into this mess._")

(-"_Shut it_!_ I don't plan on losing to some loser with a fire fetish_. _Just give me a moment to think_."-)

She closed her eyes while trying to think of a way out of the predicament they were in, when she felt something wrap around her body. She opened her eyes and watched me wrap my arms around her body before I pushed her to the ground and laid on top of her. The barrier dissolved completely and the Fire Blast flew

over us, grazing and burning my back. I fell onto my side, in such unbearable pain that I couldn't talk or move, and my thoughts were to erratic to send a message to Serene. She sat on her knees while shaking me, trying to keep me awake, when the trainer started to chuckle.

"Damn it Typhlosion, you already broke our new toy. They just don't make trainers like they used to." The trainer said grinning, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a black pokeball with yellow claw marks on it and threw it at Serene. It was an inch away from hitting Serene, when the ball sparked and exploded.

The trainers face turned into a scowl before saying, "Looks like it still wants to fight. Typhlosion, use Flame Wheel!"

As it ran towards Serene on all fours, the flames on its back grew and spread all over its body. Serene stood up and turned to her attacker, tears still running down her face, and raised her hand to the Typhlosion. When it got into striking range it jumped and dove at her, but found itself floating in the air inches away from her. It struggled, trying to break free from her Psychic attack before smoke and embers began to emanate from its mouth. It fired off a Flamethrower, but the attack stopped and dissipated before it could hit. It stared in shock, trying to figure out what happened, when all of a sudden Serenes body was enveloped in a white light. Although I was barely concious, I watched in amazement as she began to change

Her body grew about 2 feet up, and her hair reshaped itself becoming rounder at the top, showing three white while the two sensors on the top of her head sank into it, reforming on her back and chest. Her arms grew longer and changed in color from white to green, and her skirt grew until it touched the ground, forming into a white billowing dress. When her transformation ended the white light faded, showing off her new body in clear view. She looked at the Typhlosion with her red eyes, showing all the anger and hatred she had for him. She clenched her fist, which caused the Psychic attack to constrict it tighter, slowly crushing it. It yelped in pain, struggling to get free from the attack, when Serene threw it towards the trainer. He looked at its mangled body before turning to Serene, who was now giving him the same look she gave the Typhlosion.

"You little _bitch_! I was going to catch you and turn you into a shadow, but I've changed my mind." He pulled out a gun and the Typhlosions ball, recalling it while taking aim at Serene. He was so enraged that he didn't notice the Flamethrower coming at him. He noticed the spray of fire coming towards him out of the corner of his eye, and jumped away in time to avoid the brunt of the attack, but the hand the Typhlosions ball was in was severally burned, making him drop the ball from the pain.

A girl could be heard yelling out, "Arcanine, use Extreme Speed!", before a large red and black dog came barreling through the forest to the trainer. He turned to get the ball he dropped, but it was nowhere to be found. He looked towards Serene and noticed the black ball in her hands. He grabbed his burned arm and jumped out of the Arcanines path.

"This isn't the last time you'll hear from me, Gardevoir! I'll be back for you and your trainer, that I promise you." He yelled at her, before running into a deeper section of the forest.

Once he was out of sight, Serene ran back to me and dropped to her knees before pulling me into her arms and against her chest.

We could hear a voice coming from the forests entrance, "Darrin, are you okay?"

Before I passed out, I could see Miles running towards us, with Nurse Joy and a green haired girl following him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had a hard time trying to decide on a way of ending this chapter. It ended up running a bot longer than I thought it would, so any questions you've had will just have to wait a little longer. This chapter felt like it took forever to finish, and I didn't think it would take more than a week to do either. Sorry if any f it was confusing, especially the ending, but I was trying to get it finished so I could start the next chapter. I'll probably remake it later on. Peace out people.


	4. Memories

Disclaimer: I have nothing to my name, especially not pokemon. If I did, a Gardevoir would be sitting with me, helping me write this. Also thanks to everyone thats encouraged me to keep going, and for helping me fix any problems with my previous chapters. You guys rule.

**Edit: ** Changed the chapter to the way it was supposed to be originally. Feedback on the way it looks now is always welcome.

As usual: (thinking), ("communicating mentally"), (-"pokemon communicating mentally"-), -sound effect-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A brown haired boy in a blue shirt and brown shorts, who couldn't be more than five, was sitting against a tree on a hill, enjoying his day out of school._

_"Ahhhh, it's such a nice day today, and it's even better since we don't have school today."_

_The boy stretched before picking up the toy he brought with him. The toy was a plush Ralts his mom gave him when he was younger. It was his favorite toy, since it was all he had left to remind him of his family, and it's also the closest thing he had to a real pokemon. He stared at it wondering why no pokemon wanted to be with his partner, when he heard a twig snap. He turned and saw a tall black haired boy wearing a white tank top and blue shorts walking up the hill, while an Ekans slithered behind him._

_"Hey orphan, are you still playing with that piece of junk? No wonder you don't have any friends."_

_The boy insulting the brown haired boy was John, and the Ekans was his partner, Fang. John always bullied the boy for not having a pokemon, and told him repeatedly that he'll never have one. Due to him being a jerk towards everyone, he was always alone, so he tried to get rid of his anger by torturing the boy._

_"You only say that because no one wants to be your friend, and everyone likes me."_

_He glared at the boy before looking at Fang and saying, "Fang, use Poison Sting!"_

_Upon hearing this the boy jumped up and out of the way, moments before the poison needles pierced the ground where he was sitting._

_John pointed at him before yelling, "WHY DON'T YOU GET LOST! SOMEONE AS WORTHLESS AS YOU DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE HERE!"_

_His Ekans fired another barrage of needles at the boy as he ran down the hill towards the forest. A girl walked up behind John and smacked him upside his head._

_"You do know you're going to get in trouble for this, right?"_

_"Why should I care? He's just a worthless orphan. No one will miss him."_

_The girl shrugged before telling him, "He was right. No wonder no one likes you. One day someone's going to get sick of you and teach you a lesson, and I'll bet my allowance that it'll be him."_

_John fought the urge to sic Fang on her, but held back knowing her Growlith would kick his ass._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The boy continued running through the forest, trying to think about what he should do. Lost in though, he didn't notice the tree root sticking out of the ground and tripped over it, hitting the ground hard. He laid on the ground crying, confused about his situation. He knew without a partner he wouldn't survive out here, and even though he hated his home, it was still his home. He got on his knees and wiped the dirt off his face and clothes, when he noticed his Ralts doll was missing. He looked around frantically for it, looking on the ground, in the trees, when he heard a rustling in some nearby bushes. He took a few steps towards it before stopping, not knowing what was making the sound. The rustling continued until he heard a soft voice coming from the bush._

_"Ralts."_

_A Ralts walked out from the bush dragging the doll with it, when it stopped and looked at him. He couldn't believe that a Ralts was standing right in front of him, and what shocked him more is that this wasn't Ralts territory. He almost jumped for joy, when he noticed the blood dripping from its side. He walked up to it slowly and kneeled down, trying not to scare it off. It limped towards him, and stood right in front of him and looked up at his face._

_"Are you okay?"_

_It whimpered before nodding, then held the doll in front of it. He took the doll, then looked back at the injured Ralts._

_"Do you want to come home with me? I don't have much, but I can probably fix your side up."_

_It stared at him for a few moments, before smiling and nodding to him, "Ral Ralts!"_

_He picked it up and started heading back towards the town._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It was already dark by the time they got back to his home, and the Ralts was asleep in his arms, snuggling with the doll. He ran towards his home, trying not to get spotted by anyone that might be outside, when he got to the entrance. He walked in and quietly shut the door behind him, trying not to wake up the Ralts. He laid it on his bed and began hunting for something for the two of them to eat. He grabbed a few oran berries out of a bowl he kept in his makeshift kitchen, and grabbed one of his old shirts. The Ralts woke up hearing him walking on the creaky floorboards, and started looking around the small house. It looked like the whole house was only two rooms, with the second room being the bathroom. He walked over to the bed and sat next to the Ralts, setting the berries next to it._

_"These berries can will make you feel better. I have plenty here, so eat up." he told it as he shredded up the shirt._

_It grabbed the a berry and nibbled away, while the boy walked into the bathroom. A few minutes later he came back out to check on the Ralts, who had just finished another berry._

_"You have enough, Ralts?"_

_"Ralts."_

_"Alright then. Do you want a bath?"_

_It cocked its head to the side, confused about my question, "Ralts?"_

_He picked it up and carried it to the bathroom, bringing the shredded shirt with him. It looked around the cramped room and started to wonder to itself._

_(Do humans really like to live in such small dens?)_

_It didn't get to wonder for to long, as it found itself inside a large sink filled up about halfway._

_"Raaaaaalts." It sighed as it relaxed in the water._

_"I'm glad you like it." He said to it before he grabbed a washcloth and helped wash the Ralts._

_After its bath was over the boy unplugged the sink and picked the Ralts up in his arms. He grabbed a towel and sat on the toilet, and began drying the Ralts. It looked up at him and smiled, enjoying the treatment it was getting. After drying it off, he grabbed the shredded cloth and began wrapping its side up._

_"There, all done. You feeling any better?"_

_"Ral ralts!"_

_He yawned before looking down at the Ralts and asking, "You wanna go to bed?"_

_"Ralts"_

_He picked it up and went walked out of the bathroom and up to his bed and set the Ralts down on one of the pillows at the headboard, before lying down and resting his head on the pillow next to it and pulling the his blanket over himself._

_"Good night Ralts"_

_It yawned before it hopped off the pillow and crawled under the blanket, then laid down next to him and smiled.._

_"Ralts."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Over the next few days the boy and the Ralts were inseparable. He pretty much stayed away from everyone, not wanting anyone to find his new friend and trying to catch it. Today the boy has to go back to school, and not wanting to leave the Ralts alone, he decided to take it with him to school. I should say, he decided to take 'her' to school, as he found out that 'it' was a 'she' the other day. He grabbed a small blue rucksack and strapped in around his left shoulder, with the sack itself under his right arm._

_He put the Ralts in the sack and gave her a few berries before saying to her, "Now, you'll need to be quiet when we're at school. I don't want anyone catching you, especially that jerk.". She felt a hint of anger radiate from him, but it soon subsided._

_He got excited when he found out school would end early today, since a tournament was going to be held today for the kids in school that had pokemon. The though crossed his mind that he could use the Ralts, but didn't want to risk anything happening to her, since she was still recovering. His class felt like it was taking forever, when the bell rang, signaling the day was over. He was one of the first people to get to the gym, where the tourney was taking place, so he found a good seat and waited for it to start._

_After an hour the tournament was coming to a close and the final battlers were a boy and his Poliwag, against John and his newest pokemon, and Elekid ha named Surge._

_"Poliwag, use Bubble!"_

_The small blue pokemon sprayed a stream of bubbles at the Elekid, which didn't seem to affect it at all._

_"Surge, end it with Thunder Punch!"_

_"Le lekid!" It yelled while running towards the helpless Poliwag, spinning its arms until they began to spark. It punched the Poliwag with an electrified fist, sending into the wall behind it and knocking it out._

_A coach walked over to John before yelling out, "The match is over. Our champions are John and Elekid!"_

_All the kids in the bleachers stood up and cheered while the boy was at the door and walking out of the gym. He couldn't stand seeing the one person he hated getting all this praise. The Ralts popped her head out of the bag and tried her best to cheer him up, when they heard someone laughing behind them._

_"Heheheh so orphan, did you like my match? I did better than you and your pokemon could ever do. Oh wait, that's right. You don't have one. Hahahah!"_

_The boy ignored his laughing and taunts and started to walk away, when he noticed his rucksack was a few pounds lighter. He turned around in time to see the Ralts yelling at John and the Elekid._

_"Ral ralts, ral ral alts RALTS!"_

_"What's this? You do have a pokemon. This is just perfect. Not only do I become the town champion, but I get to beat you too. This day couldn't get any better. Elekid, use Thundershock!"_

_Its arms began to spin as sparks flew off the prongs on its head. A bolt flew towards me, but was soon stopped by Ralts using Safeguard. After the spark dispersed, the Ralts turned to me and nodded, like she was telling me to fight._

_"If you're sure about this, then we'll fight. Use Double Team!"_

_She ran towards the Elekid, and in an instant she started to multiply._

_"It figures someone as lame as you would use such a lame technique. Use Brick Break on each copy!"_

_As it began to swipe at each copy, I noticed a crowd starting to form around us. I couldn't lose my first battle in front of all these people, and I refused to lose to him._

_"Ralts, use Confusion!"_

_She put her hands on her temples and closed her eyes, before a light purple aura surrounded the Elekid and lifted it into the air._

_"Now send it flying!" I yelled as she threw it into the air. It hit the ground, leaving a small crater where it landed._

_Johns jaw dropped as he stood there in shock, before pulling out a pokeball and recalling it. A girl walked up to John and stood next to him with her arms crossed and a smug look on her face._

_"I told you he would pay you back one day, John"_

_He growled before muttering to the girl, "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP, DITA!"_

_He stomped off muttering things kids his age shouldn't be saying, while everyone had surrounded the boy and his Ralts, cheering and yelling his name._

_"DARRIN! DARRIN! DARRIN!"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Darrin? Wake up you Slakoth!"

"Huh? Who's talking?" I said as I sat up.

I looked at the person talking to me, but all I saw was a green and white blur. I rubbed my eyes trying to clear them up, but to no avail. The person sat next to me and put their hand on my face.

"Now close your eyes and relax."

I did what they asked, and in a few moments they pulled their hand away. I opened my eyes and they were completely clear. I looked to the person that helped me and saw a beautiful Gardevoir sitting next to me.

"Se...Serene? Is that really you?"

"Of course it's me silly. Who else could I be?" She said in a playful tone.

I looked around the room I was in and aw a large white room, with machines and a tv. in the corner of the room, a fold out seat by the bathroom, and then I noticed the large bed I was laying in.

"Where are we?"

"In Celadons pokemon center."

Tears began to well up in her eyes before she said to me, "I though I lost you. You were in such bad shape after the battle. You've been asleep for the past 3 days. Everyone was starting to think you weren't going to wake up"

(I was in a battle?)

I tried to recall the events from a few days ago, but my mind was to hazy to remember. Feeling drained I laid back in my bed and closed my eyes, almost falling asleep instantly.

"Darrin, are you feeling okay?"

I looked up at her wearily, "Yeah. I'm just tired."

She looked at me relieved, "Okay then. Good night."

She got up and started walking to the chair by the bathroom when I called her, "Hey Serene?"

She turned to me with a confused look on her face.

"Could you sleep with me, please?

She blushed and nodded, then walked over to my bed and laid down next to me. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep in no time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Another chapter has come and gone. This one turned out longer than I thought it would, and if you didn't figure it out already, he was dreaming about when he first met Serene. Hopefully this chapter cleared up a few questions any of you might've had. Just because this one was about his past doesn't mean I'm going to give away to much. Once again, some feedback is always nice. Can't think of anything else, so laters people.


	5. Relaxation

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing! Zip, nada, goose egg, nil, squat, zero...except for my OC's.

I guess you can call this chapter 'filler', since I wanted to get my team out in the open, so I won't have to in a later chapter (If I don't do it now, I'd probably forget anyways lol).

And you can blame writers block for how long it took me to finish this.

And just to be consistent: (thinking), ("_communicating mentally_"), (-"_pokemon communicating mentally_"-), -sound effect-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-**Doooo driiiiooooo**-

I awoke to the sounds off the three headed bird crowing, telling every living thing in the area that it was dawn. I rubbed my eyes before looking out the window.

(I hope a Snorlax sits on it for waking me up this early. Damn bird.)

I shifted in place to try and get comfortable again, when something tightened around my waist. I turned my head and found a beautiful Gardevoir laying next to me, with a long green arm around me, and her head resting on my chest.

(So she really did evolve. I guess it wasn't a dream then.)

I sat up and started to look at her new body, starting with the long white legs and the silky, white dress covering her lower half, then at her slender frame, and felt myself start to blush when I noticed one of her new 'traits' on her upper body.

"Enjoying the view?" she asked me in a sweet, but tired voice.

I shook my head while trying to cover my red face, "I wasn't looking at anything."

I babbled on for a minute, when we heard a knock and a feminine voice at the door.

"Mr.Darrin, are you decent? You have some visitors."

"Tell them to come back some other time."

"C'mon Darrin, we know you're okay, so let us in!"

I growled while thinking to myself, (Dammit, it's Miles. That's all I need today.)

"He said come back later!" Serene yelled.

The last thing we heard was the nurse saying 'oh my' before she shooed the kids away. Serene and I looked at each other and chuckled to ourselves.

("_What do you think she thought we were doing?_")

(-"_I dunno, but I wish we could've seen their faces when I yelled at them._"-)

I started to laugh again, when a something hit me.

"-sniff-...Holy hell, I reek!"

Serene laughed to herself as I hopped out of the bed and grabbed my rucksack off the chair next to it before walking into the bathroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(_Ahhhhh_ this is _great_.) I thought as the warm water hit my back.

I was standing in the large white shower, with a green tiled floor in the shape of a large pokeball. I was scrubbing various parts, and when I started to scrub my chest I almost yelped in pain. I looked down and found a large burn mark on my chest.

"How in the hell..."

I trailed off remembering the fight a few days ago. I clenched my fists in anger thinking about the trainer.

(Where are all these trainers getting shadows from?)

I turned off the water and grabbed a towel, still lost in thought as I dried off.

(It doesn't really matter how many are out there I guess, 'cause me and my team can take on anything.) I thought to myself, grinning.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked out of the bathroom carrying my rucksack in one hand, wearing a dark green shirt with a black long sleeve shirt under it, a pair of blue jeans, and my trademark grin that I make when I'm refreshed and full of energy. Serene looked up at me from the magazine she was looking at and saw the grin on my face, knowing today was going to be a busy one. I walked to the door with Serene following me, and we walked out of the room towards the counter the pink haired nurse was standing at.

"How are you feeling today, Mr. Darrin?"

"Ready for some action...and a change of scenery. Is there anywhere I can go to stretch my legs and let my pokemon out?"

She pointed to a large door at the far wall, "Through there is a garden trainers usually go to to train and battle when they stay here, but I think it's empty right now."

"Perfect."

"And most of your pokemon are fully healed. Chansey is taking a look at the last one." she told me as she set a tray on the counter with four balls in it.

I grabbed each ball and started to walk towards the door, when Serene asked me, (-"_You're not going to tell her that I was the one who yelled at her?_"-)

A playful grin spread across my lips, ("_Naw, Let's let her worry about it for a while. Think of it as payback for the Pidgey poo colored room she made us stay in._")

As we entered the garden, something stuck in my mind, (What did she mean by '_the last one_', when I only have 5 pokemon with me...)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I found a nice sunny spot, and decided to let out my team for some play time. I dropped my rucksack by a bench and pulled four balls off my belt.

"Come on out everyone!"

All four opened up and let out four reds beams of light. When the lights dissipated, my team greeted me before doing what they normally do when out of their ball. Lucia and Eve, my Riolu and shiny Eevee, ran straight for me and jumped on me. Lucia crawled up onto my shoulder, while Eve took a seat on the top of my head before she started to groom herself. My Roselia, Bloom, was walking around, staring in awe at the large greenhouse like room we were currently in (If she thinks this is big, I wonder how she'll react when I show her the city itself). Lastly, my Combusken, Coal, stretched and yawned before tripping over nothing as usual. (pretty much the norm for her, being the klutz she is).

My still-healing injuries started to bother me due to the added weight on my upper body, so I grabbed the two hyper pokemon off my head and shoulder and told them to go play with Coal. As the two ran towards Coal and began running circles around her I turned to Serene, who was still at the doorway, and motioned for her to come over. She reluctantly walked over and stood next to me while keeping her attention on the door. None of the others noticed the 'new' Serene yet, so I took it upon myself to get their attention for her.

I grabbed Serene and pulled her in front of me, before yelling out, "Hey everyone!".

The confused group turned to Serene and looked her over, before running over to her and started talking all at once. All I could hear were pokemon names being shouted (I think they were congratulating her), so I sat down and let them get it out of their system while I pulled out some pokechow and a few bowls from my rucksack. After they finished talking, they sat down and started eating, while Serene sat next to me and ate out of a jar.

I turned my attention to the entrance when I heard it slide open, as Nurse Joy walked into the garden.

"Mr.Darrin, you have some more visitors. Do you want to see them?"

"-sigh- No. I'm spending time with my pokemon, so I would like some peace and quiet." I groaned as my head hung down.

"Is that _really_ how you treat the people that saved your sorry butt?" a girl said from inside the building.

(That _voice_?)

"After Cress and I chased off that red haired trainer, and then dragged your worthless corpse back to the center, that's how you're gonna thank us?"

I looked up to see who was talking, and my jaw nearly hit the floor as a girl walked towards me with an Arcanine following her. She was wearing jean shorts and a white tank top, with a red pack strapped around her waist with a yellow fireball design on it. But what caught my eye was her green eyes and long green hair.

"Dita!?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew, that one took forever to get out...and I'm_ still _not happy about how it came out, and yes, after all this time I'm leaving it as a cliffhanger (I'm just that evil ). It was supposed to have a short description on each pokemon, but I couldn't think of what to write afterwards, so I erased it...and it went straight to hell after that. I'll probably find a way to put their descriptions in a later chapter, or rework this one when my brain is less dead(the only way to describe it right now is 'burnt toast'...yeah that's what I said.). Lastly, comments please. Comments make Sirnight happy X3

Before I forget, I'm accepting guest trainers for later chapters, and also I'll be putting up a poll for my eevee later. Go to the forum on my page to apply for a guest trainer spot.


	6. The Burning Rai, and the Freezing Riza

Finally we get back to the story, and the return of someone we all know. Also, I decided to test swapping different perspectives a bit to see how it turns out. Also, apologies for the amount of... well, you'll read for yourself.

(**Insert disclaimer here**)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dita, is that you?" I asked, surprised to see my childhood friend here of all places.

"Well no damn duh it's me, ya twit!", she growled back with a stern look on her face, while her Arcanine walked over to where the others were eating and laid down by Eve and Lucia. The two looked up at the large creature and smiled, while Lucia held up a piece of food to him, offering to share.

"I sent you a voice message on your pokegear about a week ago saying I was going to be in Celadon."

My face turned red in embarrassment as I looked away in shame, before pulling my pack over and digging through it, soon pulling out an odd colored machine.

"What's that?" she asked, confused.

"A grape soda covered pokegear." I muttered, knowing exactly what she was going to do after seeing it. She looked down at the once black device and picked it up, flipping it open and seeing the blue screen of death on it. She sat there for a moment, before she started to chuckle softly, soon hunching over and holding her stomach as she laughed, making me feel worse.

As her laughing subsided, she placed her free hand on my shoulder and said to me, "Only you would be klutzy enough to do something like this. What gets me is how someone that's supposed to be a genius with technology is unable to fix this."

With my head hanging even lower now, I quietly answered back, "Maybe because something else has been taking my time, y'know. Like being a trainer and finishing my pokeball."

She nodded as she listened, until she heard the last part.

"Finishing? You mean it's almost finished?" she asked, her jaw looking like it was about to fall to the floor.

With a wide grin on my face, "Yeah, but-", I stopped for a moment and looked down at my pack, "It's the only one I've made so far, and I'm not sure if it will even work."

"Still that's amazing. If you can finish the prototype, you can send it to Professor Birch and he can probably make copies."

I shook my head no, and she just stared back at me, her bright green eyes full of confusion. Before she could answer back I answered for her, "Sorry Dita, but I can't risk it. The number of shadows has been increasing ever since the incident in Orre, and that means the number of people creating shadows has also been on the rise. So if someone found out about this, think of how many people we would have hunting for it, not to mention the amount of scientists working on a way to stop them from working."

She sighed and put her hands at her hips, trying to think of a logical response. Unable to think of one, she walked over and sat on the bench on my left side, with Serene sitting on my right, staring back at her. Noticing Serenes ruby red eyes glaring at her Dita glared right back, and in no time the tension was so thick I doubt a knife could put a dent in it.

Deciding to break the silence, "So Dita, how did you get here anyways? Last I heard you were wandering around Hoenn still." I asked her, sweat dropping the whole time, hoping to snap the two back to reality.

Dita sat up and turned her head away, refusing to look at Serene before answering, "Shows what you know. I got bored traveling through Hoenn, so I took a boat to Kanto. When I reached Vermilion City I pretty much wandered from place to place, trying to get used to the new region."

"Uh huh. So you got lost?" I asked with a grin, knowing I hit the mark.

"N-no," she replied coyly, twirling her fingers through her long green hair nervously, "I was just trying to get my bearings. It's such a lar...yes, I got lost." she admitted with her head hanging, Serene quietly chuckling to herself about this. The two of us continued to banter and chat, talking about various things, from the 'good ole days' to what we've been doing recently. As we talked, I looked over at the small group of pokemon and saw Coal sprawled out on her back, Bloom and Lucia sitting back to back, Eve curled up in her food dish, and Cress laying on his back, his hind leg kicking occasionally, all sleeping peacefully. Not wanting anything to interupt them while they were sleeping, he recalled each of them into their pokeballs and placed all four into his pack.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir, the target has been spotted. Requesting permission to approach the target." a male asked, speaking into a small round object.

"Permission denied." a voice answered back, coming from the device, "Keep an eye on the target, but don't approach until 'she' joins up with you. Understood? Understood? Are you still there? Dammit that kid ran off again." the voice said, before sighing and clicking off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two of us continued talking about our travels, while Serene laid against me napping.

"So I'm fighting this trainer with Bloom, and he keeps going on about having fire moves on his Ivysaur."

"Yeah, and then what?" Dita asked, obviously enjoying my stories about some of the idiot trainers I've met.

I stifled a laugh before continuing, "And the _idiot_ kept using Sunny Day over and over again. He thought he had the fight in the bag until Bloom finished him in one hit."

The two of us began laughing, accidentally waking Serene up. Groggily, she sat up and turned to us with drool on her chin asking, "What's so damn funny?", with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Dita and I just stared at her for a few moments before turning back to each other and laughing some more. Serene just watched us, muttering '_idiots'_ under her breath while rubbing her eyes, until she started to sense something and stood up, staring at the greenhouses entrance into the center. We looked back at her, still laughing, when I noticed the worried look on her face.

"Darrin, something is wrong in there."

I stood up next to her, looking in the direction she was watching, before asking her, "Do you sense something?"

She nodded, never taking her eyes off the doorway, when the sliding door opened and a silhouette appeared, walking through the door.

"H-help..."

Nurse Joy limped through the garden entrance holding her blood covered left arm with her right, leaving a trail of blood behind her. I ran over to her in time to catch her as she started to fall over while Dita started digging through her pack.

"What happened?" I asked frantically while shaking her limp body, trying to keep her awake.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY TYPHLOSION?" could be heard echoing through the building.

I felt my blood run cold when I heard that voice. I looked up and saw the trainer from the other day standing by the entrance with a cast over his right arm. A shiny Rapidash trotted through the door, its smoky gray mane whipping around as it walked leaving a trail of small fires where it stepped.

"Darrin, get the nurse and get out of here! There's a hospital at Celadons western exit by cycling road." she commanded me, holding a pokeball and aiming it at the man.

I turned to Dita to protest, but before I could answer she retorted.

"You're still hurt from your last fight with him, and she needs help. Besides, Cress and I can take him down."

I knew from the determined look on her face that she had made up her mind, so I picked up the now unconscious nurse and started running for the door. I was only a few feet from the door when the Rapidash blocked our escape route. Its mane flared up as it lowered its head and aimed its horn in my direction, either getting ready to charge or building up energy for an attack, when it was lifted straight into the air and hurled across the room through one of the large, green, glass windows. I turned and saw Serene, who still had a faint glow around her from launching her Psychic attack.

(-"_Why are you still here, slowpoke? I thought she told you to run._"-)

I nodded to her and turned back to the entrance, running through the door, with Serene not far behind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dita watched the door as the two escaped, until she heard laughing nearby.

"Hehehe well isn't this just perfect. I've been meaning to pay you back for what your Arcanine did to my arm." the red headed trainer said to Dita, before pulling a ball out from his coat and throwing it in the air, "Come out Toarkoal!"

The ball opened in midair, sending a beam of red energy to the ground, before taking the shape of a large orange and black turtle. It let out a loud 'Kooooal!' as smoke shot from both its nostrils and the large holes in its shell. The trainer crossed his arms before asking, "So, before we annihilate you, may I ask your name?"

Dita simply scoffed and ran her hand through her long green hair before striking a pose and answering, "The beautiful fire princess, Dita!" with Arcanine sitting behind her, rolling his eyes.

His jaw dropped as he stared at her, motionless, with one thing running through his mind, (Oh god, there's another one.). He was jerked back into reality by his Torkoal hitting his leg with its head, before answering back with a smug look, "Rai."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Darrins Perspective **

(Dammit! Was this city built this big just to piss me off?) Darrin thought to himself as he ran around Celadon, beginning to panic more and more due to Joys raspy breathing and the amount of blood now covering both of their bodies. He eased up a bit when the path to cycling road came into view, meaning the hospital was only a few minutes away.

(-"_Why on earth would there be a hospital and a pokecenter here?_"-) she asked through their link.

"Probably for the people that get injured going between here and wherever it leads to." he answered back, when he started to wonder, "Serene, can you sense what's going on with Dita?"

(-"_She's doing fine, but what about you?_"-)

"What do you mean 'What about me'? I'm carrying a blood covered nurse to a hospital while a pyro-loving lunatic is busy trying to flambe one of my friends." he inadvertently yelled at her. She turned away trying to hide the look of shock on her face from his sudden outburst, but let it go, sensing all of the stress and worry emanating from him.

(-"_I was asking about your injury._"-)

"Oh, it's fine. I can hardly tell it's there anymore." he answered, faking a big smile, trying to keep her from worrying to much.

He watched Serene from the corner of his eye as she closed her eyes as her body started to glow light green. He began to wonder what she was doing, until the energy around her faded and she opened her eyes, quickly reaching over and grabbing his shoulder. He nearly fell back as she pulled him towards her, not noticing the white energy engulfing either of them.

"Blizzard!" was all he heard before vanishing, before a flurry of ice was sent in their direction.

Three bright white figures reappeared a few feet away from the now ice covered street, Serene standing behind Darrin with her arms around him, while he looked around, confused as to what just transpired. A girl with shoulder length blue hair, wearing a black coat and skirt, landed in the middle of the ice before a Smoochum landed on her head.

"Who on earth-" Darrin asked himself, before being cut off.

"Featuring," the Smoochum pulled out a flashlight as the girl struck a pose, "The queen of all ice pokemon, Riza!"

Darrin looked at her, wondering why she seemed so familiar, when it hit him, (Oh god, there's another one.)

As the girl and her Smoochum stayed in their pose, there was a long, awkward silence, until Serene asked, (-"..._Darrin_?"-)

"Yeah?"

(-"_I think this girl escaped from a mental hospital._"-)

The awkward silence continued until the girl stopped posing and turned her attention to Darrin, checking him out.

"Oh my, you're _way_ cuter than how my brother described you."

Completely ignoring the first half of what she told him, he answered, "Wait a minute...brother?", while setting the nurse on the ground.

She hunched over and gave him a confused "Huh?" before standing up right and using her hands to describe him, putting one above her, "You know, about yay high, with red hair and a black coat."

Realizing who she was talking about, he sighed before saying to her, "So let me guess, little sister decides to get revenge on the guy that messed with her big-" he cut his sentence short due to dodging a brick that was aimed directly at his head. Seeing the attention was off of her, Serene quickly knelt down and touched Joys forehead, making her glow white before disappearing. 

"Before you shoot your mouth off anymore, know this. I'm doing this for my _little_ brother. If Rai were my big brother I would've simply called him a wuss and shrugged him off, but since I was born a minute before him, it's my duty to take care of him.", she told him in a loud, angry tone, before resting one hand on her hip and drawing a pokeball from her waist with the other, "Now if you don't mind, I have a job to do. Go, Mightyena!"

And with that, she threw the ball over the ice covered cobblestone floor, and in a flash of red light, a large Mightyena was standing on the ground, lowering itself a little while glaring and growling at its opponents, until it looked at Darrin. For a brief moment it stared at Darrin, fighting the urge to go over to him, until it snapped out of its daze and went back to snarling at the two, her. Serene backed off a little when she felt something spark through her mind, placing a green hand on her head and trying to figure out what it was, when she noticed something odd about their new opponent.

(-"_Darrin, that Mightyena's a shadow. It's weird though. Most shadows only show hatred and anger, but this one seems just like a normal pokemon._"-)

("_Another? You think you can handle it without getting her involved?_") 

(-"_Shouldn't be to hard. Just distract the trainer and the Smoochum, and I can probably take it out in one shot._"-)

He nodded slowly, before turning his gaze gaze back to the young female.

"So, if you're an ice trainer, why do you have a Mightyena with you?" he asked her with a a look of confusion, while Serene started to build up energy for a Thunderbolt.

This strategy didn't fool the girl one bit, and as she combed her hand through her hair she answered, "Well, since you asked so _nicely_, I'll have to show you. Mightyena, use Ice Fang on the trainer!"

The large black wolf like creature barreled down on Darrin, quickly making its way towards him. As Mightyena approached its target, it bared its fangs, and light blue energy began to cover them, making each breath it took become visible as the energy took shape and became a thin layer of ice. It howled as it closed in on its prey before leaping into the air, lunging at his torso. Its plans were shot when it saw the trainer getting pushed to the ground, and in his place stood a very angry Gardevoir with yellow energy sparking from her green hand. She pointed at the wolf, and in less than a moment a bolt of electricity flew forward, striking its target and sending it backwards. Thinking the fight was over Serene knelt down next to her trainer to check on him, when she caught site of the vicious pokemon diving at her once again. Darrin managed to grab her and roll out of the way in time to avoid getting hit by another Ice Fang. Mightyena looked over at the two, but fell to its knees as a wave of electricity ran over its body.

"Sucks to be you." the girl yelled out in a cheerful tone while waving a finger at them, with her Smoochum mimicking her movements. "My Mightyena might have been paralyzed by that last attack, but because of it you woke one of her abilities. Her speed has doubled because of it, and she was already fast to begin with. Now Mightyena, hit them with Poison Fang!"

Mightyenas mouth opened as she picked herself off the ground, and as she took an offensive stance her fangs were dripping with purple liquid. She let out another howl as she shook the paralysis off and managed to pin Darrin and Serene to the ground before they could get away. Serenes instinct started to kick in, and she managed to get her arms around her trainer, the both of them beginning to glow as she tried to Teleport away, when she screamed in pain, feeling four fangs dig into her back and left shoulder. Mightyena chortled as blood coated her teeth, but was caught by surprise when the two beneath her vanished into thin air, leaving her to fall to the hard floor.

The girls lips formed into a frown as she watched, cursing herself as she started to look around for her opponents. In a nearby alleyway, a pair of Rattata were fighting over a half eaten sandwich when two glowing white figures appeared out of nowhere on the ground. The two purple rats both turned and ran, forgetting about their rotten meal, while the two white figures materialized. As the light faded from the both of them, Darrin sat up and immediately pulled his injured friend to him, rolling her over to get a better look at her wound. Seeing the four open holes and the mix of blood and poison dripping out made almost made him sick, but he calmed himself and pulled his rucksack off, unzipping it and reaching inside the large yellow bag and digging around inside. Hearing his friend whimpering and sobbing from the pain made him pick up the pace, until he finally found what he was looking for and pulled it out. In his hand was a grayish device with a small jar of green liquid inside, with Full Restore printed on the top. He pulled her part way onto his lap and sprayed the liquid onto her wounds. For a moment nothing happened, until she yelped in pain from the poison being purified and the holes beginning to close.

Serene yelped once again as the four round holes slowly shrank, and as the healing potion did its job she opened her eyes and found herself laying against something warm and green, and as her vision cleared she looked up and found a pair of worried brown eyes looking at her. Her face flushed when she noticed she was sitting on her trainer and laying against him. She smiled to herself from this,but cried out as a sharp pain moved through her shoulder.

"Serene, stay still. Full Restores might be strong, but it doesn't mean you're fully healed up yet." Darrin told her. He opened his mouth, ready to say something else to her, when they both heard cackling nearby. They turned and found the blue haired trainer staring at them, with one very pissed off Mightyena and a Smoochum trying to look fierce.

"I'm surprised you could get this far after that last attack. That Gardevoir must be pretty strong to get the both of you this far away. I guess we'll have to end this quick then. Smoochum, Blizzard, and Mightyena, Shadow Ball!"

The two pokemon attacked at once, Smoochum with her lips puckered up and firing a flurry of snow, and Mightyena building up a large black ball of energy and launching it in the middle of the snowy attack. Thinking the fight was over, Riza watched as her two pokemon worked together, until a barrier appeared around the two targets. Both attacks bounced off harmlessly as Serenes Protect shielded them, before shattering as it wore off. Before the two pokemon could launch another attack Darrin jumped up, still holding on to Serene, and ran through the alley as quick as he could, followed by the trainer and her pokemon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back at the pokecenter**

"Dammit, sit still you little bitch!" the red headed trainer screamed as his Rapidash charged towards Cress for a Horn Attack. The large dog-like creature easily jumped to the side out of Rapidashs path, and quickly countered with an Extreme Speed, sending the fire horse careening through another glass wall, covering the ground in clear green shards. Cress howled from his victory, but Dita wasn't faring as well against her opponent. She continued to run through the wrecked greenhouse, running over glass shards and dead plants, trying to find an opening so she can send out another pokemon, when she dropped to the floor, narrowly dodging a Flamethrower that was aimed right for her head.

"Cress, I'm happy that you beat it, but when you feel you have the time-" she rolled out from under the the attack and stopped before continuing, "Would you mind getting rid of this damned turtle for me!". Cress looked at his trainer, then at the attacking fire tortoise pokemon when he noticed a ball of fire building up in its mouth, and a cloud of smoke shooting from the holes in its shell. He yipped as he ran to Dita, who was still on the ground, and managed to stop in front of her just as a wavy stream of fire shot towards them from the Torkoals mouth, forming a Heat Wave attack. The attack connected with the legendary pokemon and he howled from the hit, but it didn't seem to be doing much damage. Torkoal stopped the attack when it saw the attack was doing next to nothing to him and let a confused,"Tor?" wondering how the large creature didn't even look hurt, before turning to its trainer, awaiting his next command.

"Torkoal, you stupid git! How could you be stupid enough to use fire on an Arcanine?" Rai yelled out, enraged that one of his own pokemon would make such an amateurish mistake. The turtle quickly pulled its head in its shell from its scolding, but peeked out when it saw the looks both the female trainer and her partner were making.

"Thank you for that, Torkoal. Cress, you know what to do now." she said with a cocky attitude, while Cress gave it a look as if saying, 'You are so screwed!' Cress' attack was drowned out by a helicopter passing over head, making all the glass panels vibrate as it flew by. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Darrins View**

"Smoochy sweetie, another Blizzard." the blue haired trainer commanded in a sweet tone. The tiny blond haired and purple creature put its fingerless hands by it's mouth, before reeling back and breathing out another blizzard, this time covering the side of a nearby building trying to hit one of its targets. The fight had once again picked up near the edge of town, Darrin had no problem evading the attacks, but it was mainly due to the fact that he wasn't the one she was trying to hit. He looked over at Serene, who was starting to falter from the constant hit-and-runs the two pokemon were pulling, and from her still healing injuries. Knowing she wouldn't last much longer in this fight, he realized it was time. 

"Enough of this!" Darrin said to himself as he dug through a pocket on his rucksack, before pulling out a white ball with a seal above the button shaped like a pair of black devil wings. Dita wondered what kind ball it was as she stared, unsure of what pokemon it could be inside of it.

"What is that?" she asked with her head cocked to the side, before making a smug face, "Wait, lemme guess. It's some overused, super powerful pokemon that you can _always_ rely on to defeat the bad guys, right? How cliche.". She shrugged before continuing with a cocky smirk on her face, "I doubt it could hold a candle to my Mightyena."

He grinned as he pulled back and hurled the ball at the Mightyena, hitting it in the face and floating in the air as it was surrounded by a white light and pulled into the ball. Before it closed, two large see-through devil wings appeared, vanishing as it hit the cobblestone floor. Everyones eyes were on the ball, and Darrin prayed that it would work.

-wobble wobble-...-wobble wobble-...-wobble-...After its last shake, the ball laid motionless for a few seconds, before two see-through white angel wings and a halo formed from the seal and appeared over the ball as the devil wings seal changed to angel wings.

-ding-

Darrin walked over to the ball and picked it up, eying the device and hoping it wouldn't burst from the ball, before sliding it back into his rucksack.

"Y-y-you...you snagged my Mightyena?"

She dropped to her knees and stared at the cobblestone floor in shock and disbelief. Darrin looked over at Riza and noticed how crushed she looked, as if she didn't know it was a shadow. She almost started to cry when the sound of a helicopter made her look up. 

(-"_Darrin, Dita's on her way, and it seems like she's got company._"-) Serene messaged him, sensing her presence nearby.

He turned and saw the red headed trainer on his Rapidash, both covered in bloody cuts and glass shards, blazing through the city, closely followed by Dita riding Cress.

"Riza, move your ass or I'll leave you behind!" the man yelled out as Rapidash leaped into the air. Rai grabbed onto the rope ladder before drawing a pokeball from his coat and recalling the gray maned horse as it began to plummet back down to earth.

The female trainer jumped onto bottom wrung of the ladder, with her Smoochum holding onto her back, and she looked to Darrin, then turning her gaze to his rucksack, where her Mightyena now sits. As much as she wanted to jump down and battle Darrin for her old friend, she knew she wouldn't stand a chance with the girl helping him. The two trainers hurriedly climbed up into the awaiting copter, before it turned around and flew off, disappearing as it flew past the forest.

Darrin watched as they vanished over the horizon, when he heard something land next to him, making him jump back in surprise. Cress was now standing next to him, with Dita sitting on top of the large creature, waving at Darrin. She hopped down, falling on her butt as she landed.

She stood up and dusted herself off, before taking a breath and saying, "So I see you got the nurse to the hospital in time. Must've been hard to do with-"

"Oh crap, I forgot about the nurse!" he yelled out before looking around while trying to remember what happened to her.

(-"_It's okay, Darrin. Before the fight broke out I Teleported her away. She should have been sent to the hospitals front door._"-) spoke the very tired Gardevoir. She was limping over towards Darrin while holding her injured shoulder, not even looking at where she was stepping. Her foot collided with a piece of stone jutting from the ground, but was caught before she could fall. 

"You did a good job today, Serene. You need a rest after this." he said to her with a grin as he helped her up. She smiled to herself from his compliment as he checked her to see if she had anymore injuries, when she heard a crack and saw him hunch over.

"Heh, I guess we both need one." he said chuckling as he rubbed his back. He and Serene both started to laugh at one another, while Dita and Cress both looked at each other, confused as to why they're laughing. She walked over to the two and put and hand on their backs, saying to them, "C'mon you two idiots. We all need to get patched up. And besides, the two of you look like hell.", before walking around them and heading off towards the hospital.

Darrin got a grip on Serene and walked with her, letting her rest against him as they made their way to the building, when she caught sight of something and said to him, (-"_Hey Darrin, we're not the only ones that look like hell. Her hair looks like a skunks tail._"-). Darrin looked at Ditas green hair and started to laugh, seeing most of it was now singed with a smoky stripe going up the middle, and the two started to laugh at her. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside a large round room, with only three lights penetrating the almost suffocating darkness, two of the lights shine down on the twin trainers now standing in the center of the room, with the third on a shady man sitting in a large chair near the wall opposite the entrance. Rai was standing with his arms crossed and tapping his foot impatiently, while Riza stood still, staring at the black floor and keeping quiet while Rai ranted on.

"So you're telling me you failed AND lost two shadows?"

"Did I stutter?" Rai growled to the shady figure, tapping his foot faster now.

"What he meant to say is we had to make a 'tactical retreat', sir." Riza said to the shady figure apologetically. The shady man sighed and hit a switch. A whirring sound could be heard echoing throughout the room before a pokeball popped out of a slot on the left armrest on his chair.

"I'm disappointed in the two of you. Your parents _never_ let me down when they we're the leaders of your squad."

He snapped his fingers and a red blur shot out from behind the mans seat and grabbed the pokeball, then stopped in front of Rai. A tall Scizor stood in front of him and held out one of its large claws, motioning for Rai to take the ball it was holding in one of its pincers. He grabbed it and attached it to his belt, then the Scizor jumped backwards, landing next to its masters chair.

"Don't fail me again, otherwise Crimson will have two new toys to play with." He told them with a hint of humor while his Scizor looked up at the twins with its dark yellow eyes and grinned before pointing towards them and snapping one of its blood red claws. Chills shot of their spines from the combination of its creepy smirk and its reaction with its claws.

"We won't fail you again, sir." the two said in unison, before turning around and heading for the door. After the door slid shut behind the twins, the man flicked a switch on his left armrest, turning on the intercom. First static was all that could be heard, before a young girls voice answered with a loud "Sir?".

"Tell Squad Geminis admins to keep an eye out for their leaders, and tell them to make sure they don't fail again.". The girl gave another "Sir!" before the intercom switched off.

"Hmmm... a ball that can capture a shadow _without_ a snag device? This could...complicate things. We'll have to deal with this trainer immediately."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:After all the time I spent on this, it still doesn't feel finished. Probably due to the fact that I had to rewrite this four times. I swear more than half of it seems like babbling. Also sorries if it seemed like it ended abruptly. 

So how do you like the changes? If they confused you any, then here's the gist: When the characters are together, it's through Darrins perspective, and when it switches between characters, it's in 1st person(I think that's the right one).

I'm feeling a little disheartened due to the fact that I'm finding so many Gardevoir stories that are the same as mine in some way, and also that so many just...well, I'll just keep my opinions to myself.


End file.
